Perfect Beast
by alexandriajames96
Summary: This is the 2nd serious of the story to Beautiful creatures. Sophia is taken in the hands of Francisco and Katherine, they've known her at a very young and were fascinated by the special gifts she possessed. Sorry I can not say more. So Sophia's inner Beast is awaken, her mind and body is completely in control of this thing that has scared her since the day it escaped out.
1. announcement of new part of story

Sorry 1st chapter is still in progress. Love you guys for reading and hope you've enjoyed it

Warning this new part to the sequel with contain blood and gore, intense language and violence, drugs and alcohol and let's not forget our favorite extreme sexual content! Lol

You've been warned


	2. Who's next

Hello, Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters recently. But I know you'll love this one. Also for Sophia's bad ass demonstration/fighting scene the song "Can't be stopped" by wiz will be the background you like it.

Its been almost two months since Sophia was taken away, Riddick was on full hunting rage to find last information he got was that those two scientists were headed to a building. Only about 15 minutes into the outer desert, which meant he had to haul ass to get out there. But with coincidental luck there was a hovercycle just sitting outside in the bar, he, didn't feel like asking nicely to borrow it and took off. The guy said to head north west till passing a twisted dead tree, when he reached it nothing was there. No building, the vehicle they took her in and no Sophia, with a short temper he banged his boot on the ground, only to hear a metal clank from it.

-40 feet under ground-

Francisco examined Sophia's physical chart, checked her pupils and her fast reflexes. "Amazing progress my dear,, now lets see you in real action.", she didn't respond only nodded. He looked at Katherine and told her to get the simulation room ready. Sophia followed Francisco down the hall, somewhere in the far reach of her mind, something screamed get out and run but she ignored it completely. Once they were in the simulation room Katherine spoke on the innercom in the room on the other side " test subject 13 is ready when you are.", Sophia looked at him with a plain experience " Is this goin to be a test of some sort?", he looked at the touch screen on the wall and glanced at her "yes, but this new test is different from the last.".Once he was done putting in something the whole sensory of the room changed, the sky was dark and vast trees were surrounding them."Been along time " today's final experiment is to test your ability to use anything around you for fighting.".

Suddenly somebody came from behind a tree, it was a girl with long hair and tattoo bars all down her arm " test subject 13, meet your opponent test subject 0." Sophia stared at the female then back at Francisco " This fight is to see who is stronger, fast and able to fight to the death. So young ladies let's begin.", then he disappeared into the fire. She cold feel the cold stare coming from the female, slowly they walked in a circular motion"So..your Sophia, names Scarlet, from what Francisco told me your pretty bad ass. But you don't seem so tough compared to me.", then her eyes glowed dark red. Sophia looked at cocked her eyebrow and smiled with amusement, "Don't get cocky", in a quick motion she stride kicked her in the chest making her hit the front of a tree.

Scarlet flip herself off the ground and smirked "Nice kick now lets get shit started", Sophia's glowed violet and her pupils changed. At the same time they both charged each other, Scarlet threw the first three punches hitting her in the stomach then Sophia upper cutter her then flipped kicked her in the face. Blood trickled from Scarlet 's nose , in a heat of anger she ran up to her, Sophia kept her stance ready when Scarlet tried to swing kick her side. She caught her lower leg and struck it with her elbow then swung her across the ground. Then the feel of rain drops touched her skin, it began to pour down on them making it difficult to see, Sophia was peering out to see where Scarlet was when she was struck from behind and was sent into a puddle of rain water. She was about to get up when hearing Scarlet from above her, in a quick movement she turned over as she landed down where her head would've been. Sophia got up and threw fast punches hitting different parts of Scarlet, her ribs, face and core, when she was about to knee her in the stomach Scarlet grabbed her leg and neck slamming her to the ground. A sharp broken branch pierced her in the back, she fought the urge to scream in pain, when Scarlet was about to deepen the stab she swift kicked her legs making her fall. When she was distracted Sophia got up and ran toward forest of trees, when she got behind a big one, she pulled out the branch from her back "F..fuck!", in a soft yell.

She heard Scarlet coming her way and climbed up the tree on the high branch where she would be hidden, Scarlet ended up in a center field surrounded by huge trees " Come on out bitch, fights not over! And here I thought the Big Bad Sophia was a Furyan Beast, what a fucking waist of shit!", suddenly she heard a creak of a tree branch , turning around to only struck in the face by a broken branch. When she tried to strike back , Sophia got the better hand and struck her again then started punching her , then finally surprise kicking her in the chest making her fall on her back. Scarlet felt pain in different parts of her body, the taste of rain and blood filled her mouth, she struggled in attempting to rise to her feet only to fall on her knees. Sophia walked over to her with knowing that she was too weak to fight on, she looked up at Sophia to see a cold look of no mercy in her eyes. She tried to reach up and strike her when Sophia grabbed her hand and broke her arm, Scarlet screamed bloody murder and cursed at her,"You crazybitch! I'll kil." suddenly she felt something jam into her and through her neck. Scarlet gargled up blood, trying to pull out the broken branch, wanting to end it already Sophia grabbed both ends of the branch and twisted it, causing to break her spinal cord and killing her.

The rain began to stop and the trees disappeared, the sound of clapping filled the room " What a magnificent performance my dear. test subject 13 unable to eliminate test subject 0." Sophia huffed and looked down at Scarlets bloody body, "Looks like your not all tough now huh, Pathetic. .", saying before stepping over her and walking toward the exit door.

Riddick somehow managed to open the ground door levering down 40 feet under ground, the cargo elevator system was easily breakable and brought him down only 20 feet down. The alarm system was activated when he forcibly opened the door ,"Shit", he ran down the white hallways that beamed red lights."Sophia I'm gonna get you outta here, count on it."


	3. They awakened me

The alarm ringed throughout the room, Katherine went over to the projection screen to flip to the security cameras " Francisco, looks like we have a persistent stalker", he went over her and looked " hmm looks like someone wants to be rescuer, this shouldn't be a problem". He tilted his head to Sophia who was loading a gun,"You know what to do.","make sure to keep him somewhat alive, I wanna do some tests on him " Katherine added while licking her lips, shaking her head Sophia head out the door into the seemed like a never ending run through this hallway to Riddick, every turn was mean with another long hallway, how was he ever supposed to find her. From a far distance behind him a sound of running foot steps was coming closer, he stopped and looked only to see Sophia stopping from the corner to looked down the other way then at him. It was like a slow motion reaction when their eyes meet, she looked completely strange , the color of her eyes and pupils were different and her clothes.

When he was about to run over to her a sound of a gun being fired bounced down the hall, looking back to see a gun hole purposely fired next to him. The look on her was emotionless, like the happy, emotional Sophia that would be running to his arms was dead " What are you doing here Riddick? ", she said in a stern tone . Riddick slowly walked toward her " What the fuck does it look like, I'm here to get you the hell out of here.", she only gave a cocky smile " What make you think I need rescuing? ". Something was off that made him pissed off,"What did they do to you Sophia?", she put the gun in her back pocket and pointed to her head with both hands " They reawakened me", saying with a devilish smile. Before he could say something she was running up to him, making him stumble back, when coming close to him she flipped over him, they looked at each other before she kicked the back of his head with her shoe. Riddick fell forwards on his right knee, reaching to touch the back of his head to feel warm moisture of blood on his fingers. He turned to look at her ,"Sophia whatever they did to you snap out of it.", she looked at him for a second and began to laugh hystericaly, causing him to get a strange chill through him."I'm sorry Riddick, but the old me is dead, she was becoming soft and started having feelings , disgusting".

Without thinking he ran up to her and grabbed her neck and rose her up in the air,"Snap the fuck out of it Sophia!", she looked down at him with a smirk, unexpected he felt something pierce his neck and dropped her. Hesitantly he grabbed what ever it was and yanked it out, it was a needle injection, suddenly his body started to get heavy. He started to stumble and leaned against the wall for support,"You know Riddick, I truly fell sorry for you", she stabbed a shiv in the back of his thigh making him fall on his knees, he growled in pain."Having you to deal with Sophia's fucked up situation, you know with her fucked up past and everything. Should've left when you had the chance, but you got pulled in by her stupid emotions!", she kicked the shiv more into his thigh.

Riddick howled out in pain, trying to reach out at Sophia but was met with a fist to the face making his goggles hang off, blood started to coming down his looked down at him with no remorse or care,"You should've just abandoned her somewhere, it sure was fun fucking her wasn't it?". That last comment angered him and he leaped out at her only to have another shiv pierce his lower rib cage, he fell forward and she held him up " All of this is your fault you know, if you'd left her back at prison none of this would've happened. Then this is her fault to...and mine." He shifted his head and stared at her, confused by what she was saying, he tried to talk but felt her twist the shiv, causing him to cough up blood and spray the side of her face. Sophia wiped bits of blood on her left eye " You started to have feelings for her, which isn't a guy like you is used to aren't ya. Also, we started to form feelings for you Riddick. She(we) loves you do you understand, and...that not ok!", he felt another injection go into him and started to make him lose all functions of his body. But before he could fall to the floor she gripped the back of her neck and kissed him. His blood started spilling down her chin, and he could've sworn that he felt a tear slid onto his lips, then his body fall pushed hard into the other side of the hall and timbered to the floor . Before he his vision went blank he looked at her and saw her have a soft smile and thought tears were forming in her eyes " I'm so sorry...Riddick." was what she mouthed off before he blacked out.


	4. Stay in control Riddick

Francisco and Katherine were startle when they heard a big thud coming from the door, Sophia entered the room while dragging Riddick from behind. Katherine came over and studied him " Whoa talk about muscles, this man is..wow. How were you able to drag him over here?"., Sophia gave her no response and walked over to Francisco. "I see there was no problem right?"he asked, she looked up and him and nodded no " No problem. ..I have a request to ask of you.". Seeming interested " Ask away.","Whatever you have planned for him I would like to have a moment alone.". He looked at Riddick then back at her,"Of course.. I don't see why not.","Thank you,..I'll be in the cleaning chambers..don't interrupted me."she stated while walking out. Katherine heard snickering and looked back to see it was Francisco " What's so funny?", she asked with curiosity, "She's stronger than I thought, more powerful...I wonder why she's important to him.", he said while staring down at Riddick.

The door to the cleaning chambers slid closed behind Sophia, leaving her able to be alone and to have a clear mind, or at least try to. The shower over head sprayed down upon her, cool heavenly water was the thing she needed."-You know this isn't right.. I won't let them mess with my body again.", her inner thought said., She shook her head " Well just get over it, and besides there's nothing that can be done about it..", "-Yes!, we can do something about it!.Somewhere down in that cruel, cold blood thing you call a mind feel the same way for him as I do. Beside we both somewhat share the same being.-". It was quiet for awhile, she shut off the water and just stood there"-Please..I'm begging you..I don't want to go through the torture again, and I don't want him to suffer either. So please help me get us out of here.-".

Riddick awoke from the feel of being touched by something, when his vision became clear to see Katherine looking looking at him with a lustful Smile it angered him. He tried to lash out at her to only be stopped by the tightened straps on the medical table,"Ohh such a fighter aren't you big boy?", she said while ridding her finger up his chest to his chin"Good, cause I like to fight dirty too " she said before playful snap at him with her teeth. Francisco walked over to them " Katherine must you not patronize the man..", she smiled and sighed " Sorry I just really wanna study him inside and out " saying in a sadistic tone and smile. Riddick heard somebody walk into the room and saw it was Sophia,"Ah, my dear feel refreshed?"Francisco asked with a pleasant face, she didn't reply and stared at Riddick.

The tension in the room was heating up so Katherine started going over some nonsense to Francisco while leaving Sophia alone with Riddick, when the door shut behind them his rage came out uncontrollably"S..Sophia what the fuck is going on?! Why are you doing all of this?". She tried to answer but it felt like a huge lump in her throat made it hard to speak,"Answer me damit!". All the emotions that were building up inside made her snap,"Shut the hell up!'", then with a quick stride she was hovering over him with the gun Francisco gave her. He saw anger in her eyes and confusion"..Go ahead. .. finish me off.", he said with a calm voice., she pointed the gun at his temple and put her finger on the trigger.

She tried without emotions to pull the trigger, but the look of his face brought great and rough memories, his scary, tender and caring times with her. It conflicted pain in her mind, causing tears to pour from her eyes. Making her pull the trigger three times, Riddick closed his eyes and flinched thinking that he was dead, but slowly opening his eyes to realize he wasn't hit, and seeing bullet holes around the medical table above him. Sophia stared down at him with shakey hands, with no control she began to sob and leaned on the table " God Damn you!, gnh..Damn you.".Riddick felt her tears fall on him, seeing her like this with conflicted feelings name him feel angry with himself,"Sophia..", she looked at him ready to say something but something startled her and made her turn around fire the gun a few times. Then she heard gargling noises, slowly realizing it was Katherine ' s cry of pain.."Oh my god..Katherine..". The gun fell from her hand ,she turned to Riddick with anger " Look what the fuck you made me do!", suddenly the security alarm started again."Shit..", without having any other choice sophia ran over to Katherine and pulled out something from her side pocket and ran back over to Riddick " What the hell is that?..". She ignored him and turned his head to the side roughly and injected him with the same serum she had " Shut and listen ...were gonna get out of here. So whatever happens stay in control Riddick. ...You hear...Ridd.."her voice was slowly fading away and then his mind went blank.


	5. Two of a kind huh?

Francisco heard the alarm go off and ran back to the experimental chamber, when he got there it was empty only with Katherine's body in a little pool of blood,"Shit!", he pressed the pressed the button to release the other experiments and the innercom speaker " Listen up, there's a proposition for all of you, bring back subject 0 alive and kill her friend. Do that and your free. Now go!". Sophia heard that "That's not good, we need to head towards the safety room there's a door that leads to an escape tunnel out to a Old City hear me?..Riddick..."she turned to have a hand roughly gripped her neck and lifted up in the air. She looked down and suddenly it felt like a wave of fear went through her body, Riddick's eyes were terrifying, like he was a monster " Riddick wak.. gah!", his grip around her neck tightened and he had a devilish smile on his air way to her lings were about to break, she gripped onto his arm and tried to release his hand"Riddick!".

Suddenly in his mind snapped him back out of it , then he realized his tightened grip on her,"Fuck Sophia!..", he released and watched her fall to her knees gasping for air. His hand was shaking from the thought of almost killing her, then he saw the bruise he left on her,"So..Sophia I'm sorry I didn't..", unexpectedly he was punched in the jaw really hard. His head hit the wall loud making a hole in it, Sophia stood up and rubbed her neck tenderedly, "Looks like we're more of the same now Riddick, don't you agree?" ,he looked to see her smiling ."he he,yea..believe so,".

Out of no where She heard a sharp noise and pushed Riddick down for cover, he heard her groan a bit and saw a bullet hole in her shoulder, she saw him reach for it and smacked his hand " I'm fine..just get off your ass and run!", she said before her eyes glowed and ran down the hallbehind him. When they hit the corner she pulled out a little metal ball and rolled it fast down the hall towards them. They all stopped in a panic triying to pull back until she pressed the detonator button and waved bye bye . The metal ball exploded spikes everywhere, hitting all over the hall and going through everybody. Riddick stopped and turned to see Sophia running to him laughing,"what the fuck did you do?", "Bought us some time, lets go we're not that far.". for some reason in the back of his mind this didnt feel right at all, whatever that had happened to her was inflicting his own well being, like it was triggered and ready to attack. he was about to say something to when she clamped her hand over his mouth"shhh",pointing over to two male subjects were ahead of them. She gestured him to stay here and quietly began walking into the shadow, he waited there for a minute when hhearing a slash and a faint cracking of a bone. She whistled for him to come out and picked up both of the deadmen's gun,"here" throwing on back to him, he caught it and saw the side of one of the guy's neck"i dont think you need a gun minx", she shot him a tense glare and began walking.

Francisco was watching on the projection screen of them using the security cameras,"it seems like that one is a furyan too,"snicker" intersting", he heard somebody stomp into the room,to look back and see one of the female test subjects punctered all over the side of her body,she was losing alot of blood."Sir..Gah..they're heading to the safety roo..i think they're planning on using the escape hatch..", he stared at her than looked back at the screen"I see", the girl began hawking up blood and crying in pain"Sir please..this hurts really bad...i cant tak.."she stopped when the feeling of his arms wrapped around her"Its ok my dear..everything will be fine". There was a sort feel of relief,he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him,"its just looks like your a failed test", fear filled her eyes before she could react then he twisted her neck,instantly her body hit the floor.

Sophia stopped for some reason"aye whats wrong..Sophia.",her eyes fluttered and looked at him " s..sorry,something doesn't feel.",suddenly she felt a strong force hit her chest and was pushed 6feet away across the hall,"sophia!", Riddick began running to her but was tripped and pinned to the ground. He looked up to see a young girl with bright green eyes"Hey mister.. why are you trying to know its not safe to be with that girl. She 'll tear your insides out. He he " With a strong fist he pushed her off him,she landed on her feet and hand,holding her busted lip"ow.. that hurt asshole,now im gonna have to hurt you too.",then she pulled out two long blade swords, then her eyes enhanced color"But its gonna fucking hurt alot more!" and hurled toward him.


	6. Author's Note

Dear Riddick fans, I'm terribly sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger for about almost a month now. Writers block is a real pain when trying to create a killer ass chapter, but I am close to thinking of awesome things that'll happen. So just sit tight and be prepared to not be disappointed. Lots of love to ya. Xoxox


	7. old friend and promises

Everything was blurry when Sophia opened her eyes, ears were ringing in a pitch tone. Slowly she sat up to see Riddick dodgeing and getting kicked around, "Oh come on now, you can do better than that big boy, give me some fire!" ,swinging her blade toward him. Riddick instinctively caught the blade ,cutting his hand to the bone, he gritted his teeth in pain, pushing the blade back at her. She cartwheeled backwards and put the tip of the blade to her lips and licked the blood from him,"mmmm, your blood has a sweet taste, I wonder how your other fluid taste."she said in a seductive time and smile. Riddck was gonna sprint toward her when something dashed above him, reacting late she was kneed in the stomach . She threw out a punch but was caught and had her hand twisted and kicked back against the wall. Sophia hovered over and put her boot on her head."I see your still alive little runt.", "aw come on Sophia, I fig hired you would be happy to see me.".

Riddick stared at them and listened with his good hearing,"Don't be stupid Liz, that's what got you here didn't it?" ,they both stared at each other and suddenly started laughing. This got Riddick very confused,"what the hell is going on here?", Liz looked over at him "So Sophia who's the bald muscle piece of.."Finish that sentence and its your toumge.". Riddick raised his eyebrow and chuckled , Sophia glanced back at him "we need to get go in.". Liz was going to reach up to grab her pants sleeve but was stabbed with her blade, digging into the wall to trap her, she grinned her teeth and groaned in agony"w..what the fuck!?", "Sorry but we can't afford you stopping us,come on Riddick", saying before she walked away from her. But she was stopped by the feel of the end of the pant leg being grabbed"Sophia, please let me come with you, I can help..."."No..you'll only be in the way", Riddick looked at Liz and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes"Aye it won't hurt if she comes.."I said no!",Sophia turned back at them both with angry bright eyes,Liz felt chills going down her spins"Soph please, I won't be in the way..please.". She looked at her with no emotion and walked away"let's go Riddick", he looked back at Liz and started to follow behind Sophia. Liz watched them walk away , tears stung her eyes and streamed down, she balled up her hands and hit the wall"You said you'd always be there for me, fucking liar!"

He heard what she said , deciding either to speak or not"Don't bother asking what she meant"beating his question to the punch. They were two hallways down to the safety room when a felt of something erupted behind right from under them."warning underground structural barrier destroyed, all systems shutting down. 5 minutes till building collapsed and buries." That's fucking perfect",Riddick groaned "No, that's perfect., come on hurry"saying while running. They made to the to the room but it was locked, Sophia went over to the security pad and punched it hard, causing it to break and malfunction. The door opened ,she walked in first and observed the room,"The first secret doorway should be right..."she went over to the end of the room and felt the wall,sensing a hollow structure, she stepped back and kicked a big hole in. A feel of cool air blew in,"This is they way out" she said before kicking it in again to make a bigger motioned Riddick to go in first. When he went I'm Sophia was about follow but froze where she was, a feeling of guilt and regret formed in her chest, cursing under her breath she yelled in at Riddick"Keep going until you reached the water tunnel.",he stopped"what are you doing?", and looked back to see her gone,"hmh, there's still a soft spot in you after all.", he said to himself.

Sophia ran back to where Liz was but she was gone, luckly her stab wound left a small trail, and she didn't go far. Liz was walking while holding her gushing wound, the losing of to much blood made her whoozy and feel weaker by every step. Then she stubbled toward the wall and slid to the floor, she was fighting not to black out. She felt herself slowly slipping to darkness when a felling of someone grab hold of her, she saw a silhouette of a familiar person."Soph..". Sophia grabbed Liz and hoisted her on her back, "T-minus 30 seconds till building structure collapses", she rapidly started running back to the escape route. She was 400 meters away toward the door when a male test subject dash from the side and sliced her side, skidding back and hissing at the stinging sensation. Liz was falling off her back, Sophia tried to hold onto her when a felling of something catch around her neck and pull her to the ground. The guy was pulling the chain around her neck toward him , Sophia fighted the struggle around her reached for the shiv in her back pants before her grabbed her hair and pulled her up,"Sorry babe, gotta take yo.",unexpected she shoved the shiv in his eye, he pushed her away and screamed in agony,"You fucking bitch!". Sophia unwrapped the chain around her neck, dashed up at him and kicked the shiv deeper into his eye socket, causing him to die instantly.

" Wonderful performance Sophia, just as always",Fransisco voice echoed in the hall,"You can run all you want Sophia, but no matter where you go or who surrounds you, deep down , your born to kill and be a monster. Farewell ,see you soon.".Sophia was stiff were she stand looking down at the dead guy, what he said was seeping in, "Count down beginning in 10 ..9..8..7". She snapped out of her thought, and quickly grabbed Liz, running with every power in her legs into the escape route,"Come on come on come on!"the water tunnel was in clear view of her"5..4..3..2.." when she reached it the ceiling started caving in. With no time holding her breathe , she pushed herself in while gripping onto Liz, the water pressure was pushing her down the tunnel, with her eyes open she could make out an opening up ahead. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode, but fighting it she held onto Liz and clenched her eyes shut. Before the feeling of herlosing consciousness, she felt herself fall with a splash into a pond, reach up to the surface desperately gasping for air, heading acheing in pain. She puked up some swallowed water and blood, "ah! !".She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned in its direction, "Riddick?",then felt a hand hit her pressure point making her pass out.

Again I'm solo sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I've been busy with sports training and family things. But I've been able to think about the next chapters which will be mind blowing, also this new character Liz is somewhat important to Sophia, and this other new character coming up in the next chapter, and Riddick is probably not going to like him/her. Not gonna spoil it. So rate and comment about new ideas for the story. Loves


	8. Past emotions

-Sophias memories-

Come on Soph!, Stop being so damn sulky.", Liz was complaining while poking Sophia with her combat stick. Sophia lifted her head up from the pillow and shot her the evil eye,"I'm not sulking, just not feeling well..", with a thump of the bed Liz layed on her and messed with her hair."Is it about him leaving?, she asked, Sophia tried to make a stern face,"of course not, it was his choice leave and we have no control of that.". Liz looked at her from an angle and made a goofy face,"Don't..not in the mood to laugh", she ignored her and made a pouty face then whispered something in her ear. Sophias face redden from trying not to laugh, but she couldn't child it and bursted out ."Your the worst!". They both layed spread on the bed laughing, "Do you think we're safe here from them?", Sophia sense fear in her question, turning to face her"Maybe, but don't worry, their not going to find us.". Liz gave a small smile and cuddled up to her, hesitantly Sophia patted her head, slowly she fell to sleep.

Suddenly the locked door was kicked opened waking both of them, but before Sophia could do anything she was pulled out of the bed and throw to the side of the room by two bounty mercs."Let me go! Liz!", Soph! Fucking bastards get off me!".one of them grabbed her chin and studied her face"Yep this the one that guy asked to find." Liz shook her head away from him,"what about this one, got some fine eyes."one said holding Sophia down"Guy said just her, kill this one.".Before the guy could reach his gun Sophia head budded him and punched the next guy, grabbing her hidden shiv and running over to Liz. But was stabbed in the stomach by the bounty leader"Soph! Mother fucker!""Take her to the ship,were done her". Her feet was losing balance and she feel to the floor, trying with everything to get up and go after them"L..Liz". "Soph..Soph..Soph!"

With a scream she woke up sweating and swinging her hands" . its OK calm down ",Liz said while hugging her to calm her down. Sophia breathing slowed down and body became calm, wondering what had just happened to them"Where are we, Riddick is he...". "Riddicks alright, resting in the other room. We're with a group of outsiders in the abandoned town.. one of their guy brought us here..".Sophia saw a half figure by the door,"who's that in the hall?", Liz face gave off suspicion" Liz, who is that?", not getting an answer she got out of bed and went walking to the door"Hey who's standing out there..aye I'm talking to you!".Liz went up to go stop her from reaching the door" No Sophia wait!", but tripped and pushed the door open I the process. When Sophia looked at Liz to the other person her heart stopped, the guy stared back at her with a plain expression. Goosebumbs started to form on her skin"N..Niccholas?..",she said in a Sharkey voice,Liz looked up at her with a sad expression"Soph I should've told you.." . She looked down at her with a disheartened look then back at him,tears began to sting her wanting to cry in front of him she brushed passed him down the hall, covering her mouth from whimpering. He watched her run and disappeare down the corner then looked backed at Liz, she talked and use sign language"I'm sorry Nick, she's still taking what happened deep down and this wasn't what she was expecting." ,he stared at her and patted her head.

Sophia reached to an empty room and collapsed to her knees,his face still burned in his mind"Nicholas..Nicholas.."the lump in her throat burned. A sound of foot steps stopped behind her, while getting up she turned to see Nicholas. His face showed concern, she wiped her eyes off and cleared the lump in her throat"Hi..", she said slowly to let him read her lips. He knew she was upset,angry and had lots of questions, but even though without showing it, he was glad to finally see her after a long time. She saw take a few steps close and walked back,shaking her head"No.. please." her voice wounded hurt. Not caring what will happen he touched her face gently and brought her into his long armed embrace, wanting to push him away,but she slowly wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his familiar and missed scent."sOphea",he said while raising her chin up to look into her eyes, his dark but gentle eyes melted her insides. wNOT AWARE he was leaning close almost to touch her lips when she heard a low growl coming from the door. Pushing him habit back gently"Ri..Riddick.".,Nicholas turned to look at him,tilting his head in greeting,Riddick looked at him grim then at Sophia"We need to talk". She wasnt in the mood to talk,but didn't want to start an argument"Alright, Nicholas ..I'll .. be.. back."saying before walking to Riddick and into the hallway,Riddick stared at him scornfully before going to Sophia. Nicholas reached down and pulled out his dog tag , looking at the small moon chain attached, he smiled and clenched it near it chest"Looks like you've grown up on me,little moon"saying in his mind before going into the hallway and headed back to the others.

Tada Nicholas is the new character and is Sophia's special past . Just so you dont feel confused, Nicholas is deaf but he can read lips really well, him and Liz are Sophia's past friends, though Liz has the same injection and eyes as Sophia doesn't make her a furryan. Her and Nicholas are twilights. Ever read the manga Gangsta, love it! Thought to bring something else I like and mix it into the story, so hope you like it, and be ready to figure out if him and Riddick will tear each other apart for Sophia.


	9. Riddicks pissed

Riddick shut the door behind them and locked it, Sophia walked to window and stood there, not wanting to look at him knowing that's he's pissed off.

"What do want to talk about Riddick?",she asked impatiently

The tension building inside of Riddick was beginning to come out"What the fuck did you do to me back there?, And why was that shit touching you?",he asked in a dark tone,sensing that his animal side was peeking out.

She gripped the sides of her pants and looked back at him"-sigh- I enhanced your inner demon". He looked at her and shook his head"uh..what are you saying?" Saying with somewhat confusion

She sighed "You noticed how my pupil and eye color have changed?" asking while pointing to her eyes. He looked closely and noticed.

"Yea what's your point?",he asked not really getting what she's trying to say

"The injection I gave you awakened the inner beast being locked up inside your mind, same with me..but I reawakened it",she stated before feeling a vibrant crawl withing her skin. Riddick watched as a dark veins appeard up her chest to her eyes and kindof gave him chills abit,before he could say something she pointed out.

"why do you wanna know about Nicholas, hes not bothering you." she stated with a stern look

"I dont like people touching something thats mine" , he growled

She chuckled and walked up to him,"Last time i checked, i belonged to no one, hear me?" she said with her eyes glowed and beastly tone creeping out. When she was about to walk past him he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

His face gave off a crinched expression before his eyes turned blackish grey,"Think what you want but your mine, if you go near him I'll,"

Or you'll what..kill me?" she asked with mocking in her tone.

He growld and released her arm, leaving a deep hand print, she looked at him and smiled,"You know i think i prefer you this way Riddick, your much more of a man than you were before."

That got him really pissed off and drew out his animal side, he reached out and grabbed her roughly, then threw her to the wall before gripping her throat,"Looks like you still have a cocky mouth.'

She looked at him with amusement and licked the blood from her lip,'wouldnt you know that already",she said with a giggle. He got more angry and was about to punch her. Suddenly something hit the back of his head, turning back to see Liz holding a star blade in her hand.

"let her go Riddick",she said angerly before throwing another one at him.

He blocked it with his hand and it pierced through, he pulled it out and ran toward her.

she fell back to the wall and brouth her arms up to sheild herself, suddenly something tall appeared infront of her, looking up to see Nicholas blocking Riddicks attack with his hand.

"Nicholas",she said cheerfully

Sophia watched as Nicholas blocked Riddicks hand and looked at her, she knew when he saw the the hand mark on her arm and neck he wasn't gonna hold back his anger.

"Boy this should be fun", her inner beast said


End file.
